Neko Love
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: Eating an experiment apple pie is not Sumire's idea of delicious. But meeting a yummy guy and discovering his secret in her cat form? Not a bad idea.


5th story in Forever my Hearts Series.

Hey guys! Well, I suddenly thought of updating fast, so here it is! Pls. read and review

* * *

**Neko Love**

Sumire walked away for the crowd. She hated seeing happy ending. All of her friends are now couples. Mikan with Natsume-kun, Imai with Ruka-kun, Nonoko with Koko-kun, and now Anna and Yuu-kun. Is this a mere coincidence or fate is really playing with her?

She made her way into her room when she saw an apple pie in a stall. The truth is, apple pie is her favorite snack. She looked at the pie for a minute and somehow, she can feel herself drooling. She immediately bought the snack and brought it to her dorm room. Unknown to her, the pie is actually made of a special potion that can turn someone to be a cat for a whole day.

Sumire soon reached her dorm and went to her kitchen to eat her pie. She sighed in delight as she chewed the slight crunchy crust of the pie and it melted in her mouth. She ate it until she is full. After a minute, she can feel a weird sensation in her body. Her body trembled and spasms went through her body. She climbed to her bed since she felt cold and suddenly, all went black.

_What happened? Eh? Why does my room look like it doubled it size? I scratched my back, feeling a sudden itchiness attacking my body. I climbed down my bed and I accidentally saw myself in a mirror. . and there I saw _

_A CAT!!! _

_What the hell happened to me? I know that I have the cat-dog alice but me turning into a real cat? That is preposterous! I need to get hell out of here to find out what the heck happened._

_I made my way outside the window, since I cannot possibly open the door with my current body. I wandered around and I saw different students wandering around, everyone is outside since the exams are already over. I went again to the stall where I bought the apple pie; there I saw a rather large sign saying that those pies are actually called "Animal Pie". Each flavor of pie has a specific animal transformation once you ate it. I scanned the list and saw the apple pie can turn anyone into a cat, how ironic. _

_I just sighed in defeat and wandered around since there is nothing I can do about it. I passed by the different stores in the Central Town, and I now proceeded to take a walk in the Northern Forest. As I walk by, I can feel the dampness of the forest on my paws, and the feeling of the dirt in my feet. _

_Finally, I reached the heart of the forest and I was about to return when suddenly, I heard someone playing some kind of instrument. Nevertheless, the musician is very good so I found myself following the source of the sound._

_It led me to the tallest tree in the heart of the forest, the willow tree. I silently crept up and hid behind a giant oak tree. There, in the middle of the forest, I saw a boy in a middle school uniform (probably he was just my age) playing a violin. As far as I know, the piece he is playing is "Ave Maria" by Schubert. _

_I closed my eyes as I let the music engulf me. His playing is not only precise but you can feel a certain emotion he is trying to convey. I opened my eyes and examined the boy closely. My eyes grew wide as I recognized him. _

_He is Tsukishima Tarou. He is my classmates since kindergarten. Aside from Natsume-kun, he is the only male middle schooler who is a special star. However, despite his brains, he is a nerd and a poor guy. Everyday, he is being made fun of and I can always see him being bullied by my classmates. I just have no heart to stop them because of 'peer pressure', and that is why I hate myself. _

_My mind reverted to his violin playing as it signals to reach its end. I again closed my eyes as I tried to absorb the final notes sink in. Finally, the piece ended and I was about to turn back when I suddenly heard his cold voice; I immediately froze._

"Who is there?" Tarou said in a cold voice. He waited for a few seconds and nobody still came out. "I order to you to show yourself this instant!" he bellowed.

After a few moments, he saw a cat slowly walking towards him. Tarou crouched down and stared at the cat that is hesitantly approaching him. When the two are only a few meters apart, Sumire stopped and sat down. The two stared at each other for a full minute; neither broke the connection. Seeing that the cat is completely harmless, he reached for it and petted it for awhile.

Sumire was actually surprised when Tarou petted her, so the guy has soft spot for animals. She let him pet her for three minutes but she saw him stand up and arrange his violin back. She watched him rise again and pick her up. She was about to scratch him with her claws but the warmth of his body is inviting her to sleep. She just gave up and cuddled to him closely and closed her eyes.

Sumire fluttered her eyes open and she saw herself in an unfamiliar room. She stretched and studied the room better.

The room is a guy's room for sure. The walls are painted green with a blend of blue. It is filled with many awards and medals. The furniture is obviously new. She hopped down and tried to inspect the room more. She jumped at the top of the table and she saw different photographs of what she can guess are Tarou. His picture in is kindergarten and in elementary. She compared his picture in his early days to his present looks. He is pretty handsome in his elementary days, what happened now? However, Sumire's exploration was cut short by the sudden opening of the door. She immediately went down and settled herself at the carpeted floor.

Tarou emerged and there was a steam behind him. It is clearly noted that he just took a shower. He was still drying his hair with only a towel wrapped securely on his waist. Sumire did a double-take. Standing in front of her is definitely a stranger: a handsome one to be exact. She almost had a severe nosebleed when she saw his body. His body has a six pack abs that can even rival Jacob Black's. (Pipe down Jacob fans!)

Tarou casually strode to his closet and wore clothes that Sumire can summarize are designer clothes for men. Sumire cannot believe her eyes, standing in front of her is none other than Takishima Tarou, the school's #1 nerd. She just gaped there, speechless of what she just witnessed.

Tarou scooped up the gaping cat and laughed to himself. It is as if the cat is a real human being and able to recognize him. He petted the cat and began to tell the story of his disguise and secret identity. He actually felt silly for telling to a cat that his mission here is to protect the students from the possible attack of the AAO. He related to her how he hates to be the center of attention, which is why he chose to be disguised as a nerd. He also told her that it is just a part of his disguise to say to everyone that he is poor. A stupid lie. After all, who is the idiot who won't recognize the only heir of the Tsukishima Group of Companies?

Sumire just listened to him wide eye, as he told her all of the things that happened his life. How he lost his mother when he was still 9 years old from an accident, how he adores his grandmother and her homemade cookies, how he loves his occasional fishing trip with his father. Tarou told her everything that he never told anyone. He even related to her how he misses his mother very much and wish to visit her grave but unable to do so because his mother is buried on a faraway town. The night passed and the clock by the wall chimed, signaling that it is already midnight.

"Well, it seems that it is already midnight, I need to sleep now kitty, goodnight," Tarou petted her for the last time and he climbed the covers of his bed. I just stared at him as he slowly fell into a deep sleep. I was about to return to my room when I suddenly heard him murmur something. With my supernatural hearing, I was able to hear his murmur and with a final glance, I leaped down the window.

"I want to see my mother again", this phrase played over and over again my head as I slowly walked back to my room. I sat down at the foot of my bed and waited for my body to return to normal. When it is already five in the morning, I can feel my bones growing again and I can feel myself retuning to my normal form. I blinked for a few seconds and there I saw myself on my normal body.

I immediately got up and I decided to take a shower. As I feel the continuous flow of water to my body, I remembered Tarou's story. On my way to the classroom, I am still thinking of him. However, my reminiscing was disrupted when I heard my classmates are making a fuss about something. I peeked into the room curiously and there I saw a scene that surely made my blood boil and my animalistic instincts to show up.

"Hey loser boy! Why don't you just cry yourself out and just leave here?" taunted by a girl, who I recognize as the member of one of the members of my fan club.

"Yeah! You are not a needed here you filthy dog!" spat by another girl. There were a couple of agreements and I can hear then throwing stuff on him. Unable to contain it anymore, I burst the door open and made my way to the annoying sluts. I stationed myself in front of them and closed my eyes and took a deep breath, afterwards I spoke with a loud voice.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM FILTHY DOG! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO HIM! HE IS OBVIOUSLY MUCH BETTER THAN YOU IN MANY WAYS! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM AND YOU HAVE NO BLOODY CLUE WHO HE IS AND WHAT HE CAN DO! SO I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE OR ELSE I WILL DEAL WITH YOU PERSONALLY!" I said in one breath and I immediately dragged the shocked Tarou and leaving the seemingly frozen girls.

I swiftly made our way to the Sakura Tree and I plopped down to the grass, feeling tired. I breath heavily as I tried to somewhat regain the air that I seemingly lost during my "speech" with the girls. I glanced at him and I saw that he is staring at me intensely.

"What?!" I asked impatiently. He remained unaffected and did not answer me. We stayed silent for a few minutes and I closed my eyes as the air is filled with the scent of summer. However, he was the one who broke the silence.

"Why did you save me?" he asked while looking at me with his overgrown dorky glasses. Seeing wearing those stupid glasses makes me irritated on why he hides his expressive brown eyes with those offending glasses.

"I just felt like it," I finally said. We went silent again and I watched as the sun shone brightly on the Sakura Tree, making a somewhat shadow effect on the ground.

"You said to them that they don't know me, does that mean that you do?" he asked as he also stared at the shadows.

"Your mother died when you were still 9 years old, you are fond of your grandmother and her homemade cookies and you love your fishing trips with you father," I began as I told him all about that he said to me the night before. I can see that he is clearly surprised that I knew all these things that no one knows.

"How did you know all of that?" he asked indecorously. I stared at him as he knitted his eyebrows, trying to think of a possible explanation of how I knew his supposed to be secrets.

"I am the cat you met yesterday," I simply said. It is quite funny to watch as different emotions displayed on his handsome face. In any case, I never got bored.

And that is how I, Sumire Shouda a.k.a. Permy and the president of the Natsume and Ruka's Fan club met my best friend. I am no longer lonely when I see my friends' pair off when there is a dance or when we are visiting the Central Town; I am now after all, beside my best friend, my soul mate and my lover as I face my destined future together with him of course!

* * *

Do still want me to continue this series or not? Pls. vote if I am still going to continue or not since the five primary characters of Gakuen Alice is already here.

I will be waiting for the results.

~sakurablossoms18~


End file.
